Succ'sex'ful in Defeat
by Doctor-River
Summary: He is drawn to her like a moth to a flame and now he's reached breaking point...


**A/N: This was a request for another Doctor/River fan but it was vague so I interpreted it into a flirty, dirty fic. How could I resist? Anyway, probably my dirtiest so far but it was all for fun and cheekiness, I also added in a little something as a treat for all fans of River! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS doors flung open and River Song stormed in closely followed by the Doctor who watched her sheepishly.<p>

"River, I'm so sorry I didn't intend on that happening one bit!" he apologised for the hundredth time.

"I don't care, our date was ruined! You promised,** PROMISED**, you would stay out of trouble!" she snapped.

River pivoted on her heels to face the honey drenched Doctor, she was furious. Her body had a slight glisten to it as the golden honey reflected the light off her tanned, toned, curvy body. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off her as that glamorous revealing red dress had him hypnotised. It was mid-thigh length with a split all the way up her leg and the top half separated in two thin pieces to cover each breast- just about! She also had red high heels that made her sexy legs look even longer and all the more tempting. He loved the colour red, especially on her- it was his favourite colour.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get this revolting stuff off of me! Planets with beautiful rainforests are all well and good, just when we wonder off and get lost in a giant beehive don't go anywhere near the honey river without sensible clothing!" she pointed an accusing finger to the Doctor. "You said it would be romantic, well you missed out on the fact it would be messy!" she flashed a small smile before strolling down the corridor to the nearest bathroom.

He watched her hips sway as she walked down the corridor, the lights on the ceiling making her shimmer a rich amber colour. He couldn't help staring at her; he had never stared at her completely mesmerised before. Although, he had to admit he quite liked it. River Song was everyone's the eye-candy, her beautiful and perfect face, her sexy curvy body, toned stomach and not to mention her amazing legs and chest!

Once she had disappeared from view and the Doctor had returned to reality he too was fed up of being coated in a thick, sticky layer of honey. But seeing as he was wearing clothes that covered a bit more flesh, he simply took off his jacket, shirt bowtie and trousers swapping them for new ones then he washed the honey off his shoes before making his way to a sink to rinse out the honey in his shaggy hair. This took him all of 15 minutes, so he simply just sat on the console room sofa knowing River would still take a long time.

He sat there with a half buttoned-up pale red shirt and his usual dark trousers with suspenders because they were cool. He also had a bowtie but it wasn't tied, he couldn't be bothered at the moment. He was drumming his fingers on the sofa cushion as he waited for what felt like an eternity which in actual fact was only 5 minutes before he paused and rose from the seat. He could hear the most beautiful singing in the universe, and it was in Gallifreyan! Being the curious man that he is, he decided to follow the enchanting melody of his favourite Gallifreyan song.

As he shuffled his feet down the TARDIS corridors he realised that this was the same way River went. At first he thought that he was imagining it because of that nostalgia of his childhood and the planet he long missed but now, he was starting to think that it is actually River's heavenly voice.

He reached the door in which the singing was echoing from, it was mixed with running water. He had stopped outside the bathroom that River was showering in. The door was open the tiniest bit which made the sounds even clearer as the Doctor leaned his shoulder on the wall next to the door and listened happily with a very pleased smile on his face.

So very quietly he nudged the door open a tiny bit more poking his head inside. He saw a screen of blurred glass covered in condensation. The droplets of steam slowly dripping down the screen as the harmonic Gallifreyan song words rang off the shower walls echoing throughout the room. He saw a dark shadow of a sexy figure behind the glass, it was obviously River. She had her hands in her hair scrubbing away at the honey. He admired the curves at her breasts and her hips and in between was her slim, toned stomach. As she turned to the side under the water of the shower the Doctor was even more mesmerised by her beauty, although she was a grey blurry shadow. He saw her amazing chest, his eyes fixing on it once more. He had never admired River's body in this way before but that's because he had never seen her naked before even though it was a distorted shadow shrouded with a cloak of steam. She almost looked like a dream fantasy figure he had thought of when his mind wondered from reality.

He listened to the song more attentively. She reminded him of an angel as she sang so heavenly; each syllable rolling off her tongue with perfect pronunciation, each note was in perfect key, _she_ was just perfect. As the song was ending and the flow of water slowed, that was his queue to leave. He pulled his head out then gently pushed the door back to its original position before strolling down the corridor casually standing there watching the bathroom door.

When he noticed the door open he quickly opened the door behind him and leapt inside the room. As the bathroom door clicked closed, he poked his head out from the doorway. In the middle of the corridor stood River who was wrapped in a very small white towel that only just covered what needed to be. Her gold curls hanging loosely down her back with the occasional droplet falling off the end of a ringlet. His eyes wondered to her lower back, that towel only just covered her backside up and it was quite the treat as he watched her every step down the corridor to her bedroom.

"Wow..." he mouthed wide eyed as River disappeared from sight. Her body was the most amazing thing he had ever laid his eyes on; this had to mean something in the future. He stood for a few minutes still staring at where River stood before he realised he was standing there doing absolutely nothing. He shook his head coming back to reality, snapping out of the surreal fantasy that is the beautiful River Song.

He sauntered down the corridor with his hands in his pockets trying to look suave as he approached River's bedroom, he heard a hairdryer roaring behind the door. He knew it would be daft walking in on her whilst she was drying her hair so he simply waited outside the door. Admittedly, he was curious as to how she knew his favourite Gallifreyan song and how she could sing it so perfectly. Not to mention how she knew his favourite colours on her and how he liked her having her hair. There were so many questions he needed answered and soon, but knowing her she'd only answer with 'Spoilers' her catchphrase.

When the rumbling hairdryer ceased, he waited a few further minutes to give her time to get dressed in case she wasn't already. He took his hand from his pocket and knocked merrily on the door.

"Come in Sweetie." River chimed.

The Doctor twisted the door handle pushing it open slowly. He took one step inside then closed the door before he even looked around the room. He turned to face inside the room, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Ah, River!" he yelled, scared out of his wits. "I'm so sorry River... I'll just come back later!" he panicked as he turned back round to the door. His hearts were pounding in his chest as he frantically turned away from River to hide his blushing cheeks, he honestly would have liked to keep looking but it would be awkward for her.

"Hang on Doctor, its ok! I invited you in; I'm fine with you being here." She smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around smiling back at her, feeling rather daft. He noticed she had clothes laid out on her bed, presumably the ones she was going to put on. She was going to have on lacy underwear, the kind he likes on her, under a beautiful white summer dress with a sky blue cardigan.

"But... wouldn't you like to get dressed?" he asked.

"Oh no, no I'm fine like this." She added, talking in a low provocative voice. Her hand that was on his shoulder was now running up and down his arm stroking it gently with her fingertips. "...So, what can I do for you, Sweetie?"

'What kind of question is that?' he thought, after all she's only in a towel and he is being drawn to her like a moth to a flame all of a sudden. He eyed her up and down and then snapped out of the trance. He realised she asked a question that he needed to answer. "Oh right... I was just going to ask you how you knew that song you were singing in the shower."

"Ah, well you taught me it of course!" she smiled and winked at him.

This response surprised him; he wasn't expecting a useful answer at all! This definitely means he has a close relationship to her if he taught, let alone told her, his favourite Gallifreyan song.

"You sang it beautifully." He complimented and she blushed adorably.

The Doctor placed a hand on River's cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb as he brushed a soft curl behind her ear. Her hair was always so soft and fluffy straight after she had been in the shower. His head was only a few centimetres away from hers now as he shuffled slightly closer. He fiddled with her hair in his fingers, curling it around them. He breathed in the sweet, sensuous fragrance radiating from her. It was so sweet and utterly intoxicating. Asgardian berries mixed with Deryllium Alomola flowers- his favourite as well. He inhaled the delightful aroma once more to be sure he wasn't imagining it, and because it was an amazing scent.

"River you smell divine." He blurted out.

"Well I did _just_ have a shower..." she laughed.

"I know but, you smell even more divine..." he realised his mistake but failed at making it better.

"This is my normal shower fragrance." She scoffed raising her eyebrows and smirking, it was another of their playful and flirtatious arguments.

"How come I've never noticed before?" he quizzed taking a step closer to her, almost closing the distance between them.

"You haven't been this close to me straight after I've showered before." Her voice went low and seductive again.

"What are you playing at, Doctor Song?" the Doctor's voice turned sinister with knowledge. He said her name slyly.

"I have no idea what you mean." She said innocently as she shook her head with closed eyes denying anything. As she opened them again, there was a twinkle of mischief.

"Oh River, River, River..." he tutted poking her on the nose. "You are up to something, I know you are."

"Me? No... never." She emphasised the denial. Although she was lying she still sounded innocent like she had been correcting him flying the TARDIS again without him noticing. Except this time he wasn't falling for it.

"River..." he raised an eyebrow wanting, no expecting, her to be honest.

"What?" she chimed miming the Doctor's whining, only in a merrier tone.

"Why aren't you telling me?" now he sounded just like a child.

"Ok fine... if you really want to know..." she teased.

"That's what I've been waiting for... plus, I won't let you go until you tell me!" he tightly enveloped her in his arms.

"Oh sure because that'll make me more likely to tell you!" she laughed sarcastically.

"Just tell me River." He sighed and was growing impatient now.

"Ok, ok... I was... playing a game." She spoke mischievously.

"A game?" the Doctor was confused.

"Yes, a game... a game to see how long it would take this you to be physically interested in me. It's easy to tease you this early on in your time." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"So it was game to see how long it would take you to push me to my limits in order for me to have sex with you?" he re-worded what she said so he would understand.

"Um... yeah, pretty much." She nodded her head and grinned.

"It was a fun game." He confessed as he loosened his hold on her. His hands still remained on her hips though, keeping her close to him.

"Was?" River repeated in question. "Are you implying that you've thrown in the towel?"

"No, I've thrown _off_ the towel." He slyly spoke taking hold of the towel in his hands.

With one swift tug the towel came off her body and was in the Doctor's grip. He carelessly tossed it aside, his eyes never leaving River's body. She was proudly standing completely naked in front of him with her trademark grin. She was biting her bottom lip sexily as she waited for a response.

The Doctor meanwhile just admired the beautiful sight. His eyes scanning every part of her body, she was his first companion he had seen completely naked. He started off looking at her long, smooth slender legs glowing an elegant bronze in the light. He worked his way up past her hips to her torso. He gazed at her middle of a moment from her core to her toned stomach. Moving up again he looked at her amazing breasts, he had always been drawn to them, they were quite the sight and he raised an eyebrow at that. Finally he reached her beautiful face grinning at him cheekily. "You... are... stunning." He beamed.

He stepped towards her again, his hands now around her bare waist as she placed hers on his chest. She clutched onto the material of his shirt tugging at it and ripping it open. He slid it off his shoulders with the suspenders before removing his shoes, socks and trousers. All he was left wearing were his TARDIS blue boxers, he thought it would be uncomfortable being naked with River but no, it felt so right.

"There's still one more treat..." she mused in a foxy, low voice.

"Show me..." he demanded seductively, his thirst for her drying his throat out.

She held up one finger gesturing him to wait. She spun around and made her way to the door. She opened it without looking back at the Doctor, to keep him guessing. She had taken the clothes with her. He was confused as to why she was quite happy to wonder around the TARDIS completely naked with a pile of both his and her clothes.

Moments later the Doctor caught a glimpse of something in the corridor. It was a long, glistening leg. The toes were pointed and her leg was bent at the knee so her foot was running up and down the shin of her other leg.

"Playing it that way now, huh?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow as he watched her leg's every movement. "But where are my clothes?"

"They're on the floor out here... well, most of them."

She stepped into the archway in her lacy thong with a bowtie around her neck and a pair if suspenders over her nipples, the Doctor could still see them through the dark red elastic. She ran her fingers over the suspenders smirking.

"Oh, you have me beat River! You win." he smiled, that game was fun he had to admit. "...Can you wear that all the time you're with me?"

"Spoilers." Her tone was low and foxy.

He strolled briskly over to her, his eyes fixed on her revealed breasts. They were definitely a beautiful sight. River chewed on her bottom lip promiscuously as the Doctor approached her. His hands cupping her breasts for a moment then his fingertips darted along the suspenders, he kept coming to a halt at her nipples. He lifted the elastic up just under her breasts where it left her skin and slid his hands underneath, his thumbs running in small circles around her nipples. River eased her head back and exhaled contently.

"River, I want you... I need you." His deep voice whispered as he leaned his head close to hers.

He separated his hands from her chest slowly sliding the suspenders off her shoulders and down by her sides. "You better wear this again." His husky voice sent a chill running through River. As his hands came to her sides with the suspenders he moved them to her front, slipping them into her underwear. His hands felt around her core, one either side, before he slid two fingers inside starting with a small teasing stroke to get her aroused.

"Take me Doctor." She spoke heavily and desirably. "Take me..."

The Doctor removed his hands from inside of River and he removed her underwear, tossing it aside. He untied the bow-tie tugging at one side letting it slide around her neck before falling just in front of her, running down her cleavage before hanging in mid air. He tossed it aside still maintaining his gaze upon her. Without holding back, he hungrily forced is body into hers sending them both backwards onto the bed. He was on top of River enjoying the view he had of this stunning woman. His hands were either side of her breasts whilst hers were suspended on the pillow above her head amongst her thick curls lying astray. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as he moved his body into hers vigorously. He pressed his lips to her neck kissing it repeatedly working his way down to her chest, a long kiss at the top of her cleavage. He moved his head further down to her breasts; he started with the left one. He kissed all around it before his lips caressed her nipple. He licked it moving his tongue in circles around it before he sucked it into his mouth. His lips brushing against her soft skin tasting her sweet flavour before he moved to the right one and repeated. She enjoyed it, and it showed as she continuously moved her chest to him wanting him to keep kissing her. He waited for her erection before he re-focused on the sex part of their game, not just the teasing part.

He moved his body into hers again with a steady rhythm. She moaned contently and sexily which made him more eager. "What am I doing? I must be bloody insane!" he thought to himself not matter how much he was enjoying this. The moans of pleasure coming from River's throat were his driving force; the more she had done it the more he went on. Her hands wrapped around his neck whilst her legs around his hips as their bodies were even closer together.

After he had done all he could to do to please her and the climax of their love making had come to an end he relaxed his body on top of hers, his head resting on her breasts facing to the side. He kissed the breast in front of him with a smile on his face as he felt River's frantic breathing as she struggled to catch some oxygen. Her eyes were closed but she was grinning, quite pleased with herself that she had tempted him to go this far this early in his timeline. She ran a finger down the side of his face then back up before entwining in his shaggy sweaty hair. "Amazing." Her lips mouthed.

A playful smirk came across River's lips as she opened her eyes to see the Doctor lying happily on her breasts. She placed her hands on his shoulders tightly. "It's so easy to break you, Sweetie." She grinned as she forcefully pushed the Doctor to the other side of the bed and she crawled on top of him.

"Hey, I was comfortable there!" he whined.

"I bet you were..." she slyly replied, her voice was low as she whispered it mere inches from his ear.

"Although, this view certainly is something." He cheekily grinned looking at her breasts just above his chest, she was still clearly quite eager. Her hardened nipples were drawing him in again.

River leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I enjoy teasing you." She purred.

"I enjoy being teased by you." He added.

He lifted his hands to her chest running his fingers over her breasts letting them sit in his palms for a moment. She leaned her head back and she sighed sounding pleased, he was touching her in just the right way. He can be so tender sometimes when he is making love to her but other times he can be so energetic and today he was both.

"Mmm... and there's sooo much more to come." She cooed.

"Oh really?" the Doctor mischievously grinned making a sly growl as his hands wrapped around River's body.

His hands trailed from her shoulder blades down her spine round her backside and between her legs adding in another gentle teasing stroke like the one he done previously to entice her. She hummed and moaned as her eyes eased closed. He brought them back round her back and up her body tracing the shape of her breasts. He wrapped them around her back at her shoulder blades and pulled her down to him aggressively, tickling her all over.

She laughed so harmonically, it was like the sound of the heaven's calling to him. He laughed with her enjoying seeing her so happy. She fell off of him and was now lying at his side. The laughing had stopped as soon as they made eye contact. River was propped up on one elbow with her other hand gliding up and down the top of her thigh.

"What?" the Doctor asked chuckling at River's cheeky smirk.

"How about we do it again?" she provocatively spoke.

"Again? Aren't you tired?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Nope!" she emphasised the 'p' with a little pop in her voice. "Should I be?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes... Listen River, I want to do that again so much but..." his eyes wondered to her exposed chest. "But, I can't. It's too early..." his voice was stern but unconvinced.

"Sweetie what happened happened you can't change it. If it felt right it was right and it _definitely_ felt right to me..."

"Of course it felt right but..."

"There you have it!"

She pressed a finger to his lips. He smiled at her then licked her finger slowly, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. She put it next to her mouth and ran it along the edge of her bottom lip.

"So how about it?" her lustful voice was always quite tempting.

He knew her game now, how he hadn't noticed before was beyond comprehension! He knew she was trying to tempt him again and he tried so hard to resist, it certainly wasn't easy!

"I can't River, it did feel right but I don't think it was meant to be this early. Plus, Amy and Rory are expecting me." He quickly made up and excuse so she wouldn't hate him as much later.

"Um... time machine!" she pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"Ah, true... fine then, besides I don't think anyone will miss us!" he agreed giving in; she was too cute to leave this soon. Things were getting interesting.

He shifted on his side as he leaned over to River draping an arm over her pulling her closer to him. He kissed her shoulder several times as he worked his way up her clavicle, her neck, her chin before eventually reaching her lips. They locked together for long movement of tranquil desire.

"You know... I'm kind of glad you messed up our date now." River was the first to break the peaceful silence.

"Me too... can we play this game again?" the Doctor asked hinting what he wanted with the playful look on his face.

"Maybe..." River knowingly teased.

He smiled thankfully, he knew that by her terms 'maybe' meant yes. His arms enveloped her into a hug as he pulled her body next to his. Her legs tangled with his own, her breasts pressed to his stomach and her head lay in between both of his hearts. She blissfully drifted off to sleep in the Doctor's safe hold.

He smiled a self-satisfied smile, this was definitely no mistake. He would gladly mess up their next date just to get this again. This was his own little game "Looks like this could last a long time..."

After all, she wasn't the only one who could play dirty...


End file.
